Gods
The Gods & Entities of the Lookout RP universe are those with godhood or divine power that rule over Universe 7 and their respective realms. This page has descriptions of the types of gods, a list of them, and what they rule over. For a character to become a god, they must undergo a review process by admins to determine whether or not they get the position. This means having abilities or significant experience relating to the field at hand (such as a God of Destruction having powers related to that). Should the user break god rules, the admins (acting as Elyus) can remove them. If a user is inactive for a long period of time without updating their page, then the God status of their character eventually goes up for grabs of replacement. Characters that are officially confirmed gods will have this template on their page. Overview Basics Since both Lookout I and Lookout II take place in the same multiverse (mainly Universe 7), the system works the same and they have the same gods. There can only be one god of a specific thing for each universe. Gods and their equivalents exist in each of the 12 universes. Elyus is the multiversal alpha god, solely responsible for promoting and demoting gods. * God powers in RP is having great influence over the respective field and great status. It is something that is earned from years of work. Unlike in DB, gods can not have total control over their power (like gods of destruction pointing at anything and destroying it), as that would be OP. It is limited. * In RP, a character can only be god of two things if one of them is a race (ex. God of Saiyans), as those are considered separate from normal elements. * A character can become a god whether they are dead or alive, and are thus allowed access to both Other World and the God Realm (of which they get their own personal one). You can still be killed and revived, etc. It doesn't affect your god status. * Gods typically serve for thousands of years. When a God is relieved of service, they go to Super God Heaven and a new one is nominated in their place by a council. * Though being a god does not give a significant power boost, you are able to utilize divine Ki. Universal Tenet = The cycle of nature must go on without direct god intervention. God Rule = Gods can not directly interfere with the universe in any way :Gods can not use their powers to directly interfere with the universe or they risk demotion. Such as, a God of Death using his power to just kill everyone. A God of Peace can't just make a warring planet peaceful. The cycle of nature must go on, or it could have very bad consequences. Definitions Creator is the Existential Seed. Alpha Gods are the most powerful Gods and control the entire multiverse, can promote and demote, and are above all Gods. There is only one, Elyus. Grand Gods are Gods whose powers extend across all universes. Having serious jobs, they watch over the Beta God fundamentals for any imbalances and find the source. Being tough, they also serve to keep all the Gods in line and stable. Beta Gods are Gods that are above normal gods, however have the same power, and control essential fundamentals of the universe; Life/Death, Peace/War, Creation/Destruction, Time. Normal Gods are average Gods that monitor anything that exists in a universe. Food, Races, etc.. There can only be one of a specific category per universe. Normal Gods start out as mortals but are nominated (with exception of demi-gods). There are thousands of Gods. Retired Gods are former gods who ascended to super-heaven after a few million years of reign. New ones take their places immediately. Grand Supreme Kaioshin can only be named to one being. It is a being that watches over the Supreme Kais, and maintains a watchful eye on the universe. Supreme Kaioshin are the leaders of Kais, and watch over certain parts of the universe (north, south, east, west) Grand Kaioshin can only be named to one being, who watches over the Kais. Grand Kai maintains control over the Kais, helps guide the universe. Kaioshin are beings that watch over certain quadrants of the universe. Technically considered Gods of Creation, but not the 'real deal'. Makaioshin are evil anti-Kais that rule in the Demon Realm. Makaio are evil anti-Kais that rule the Demon Realm, but are ruled by Makaioshin who rank above them. List By order of rank, they are: CREATOR *'The Existential Seed' -- Magical seed that sprouted all of existence. ALPHA GOD: *Elyus (alpha god) -- Elyus holds a great presence in all the universes. He has no straightforward god profession, just guarding all. He is a God of Gods, who watches over all gods and promotes new gods. GRAND GODS: *Jamez -- Grand God of Time. Guards the time vortex and maintains order over time in general, making sure that time flows naturally. Also regulates other time travelers and undoing paradoxes they create. *Melody -- Grand Goddess of Darkness. Is the very Darkness in which all resides, the very shadows across the universe. She makes sure there is always a constant balance of darkness in Existence. The reason for the God/Goddess of Darkness position being upscaled to Grand God is due to Melody's existence entirely. The fact that she exceed A'vallach in ability to such a degree without being a God promptly led to Elyus demoting A'vallach and promoting Melody once she had become responsible enough. *Zion -- Grand God of Balance. Over watches and regulates the balance of the universes. Is the very embodiment of equality, of retribution; good, and evil. Maintains order in the realm of the living, and dead. Holds the barriers of the multiverse in place, and can shift the universe at will. BETA GODS: * ??? -- God of Life. He can create races/life and monitors the life cycle. *??? -- God of Death (Grim Reaper). Causes death and pain, controls death cycle, manages otherworld. *Shinkaku -- Grand God King of the Worlds, rules over and protects the entire Universe, both Otherworld and the living world. Is a God of Creation, who provides the catalyst for life and planets to be born, occasionally divides and splits up planets, creates and transports new life-forms, and watches over everything. *Mezca -- God of Destruction. **Ryukami -- Sub-God of Destruction. He can cause destruction but too a lesser extent. *Kalena -- God of Peace. She can create peace and harmony anywhere. *Leogian -- God of War. Causes war and conflict. Opposite of Kalena. *??? -- God of Chaos. Keeps things in balance and in order as well as keeps actions with causes. *??? -- God of Time and Space. *??? -- God of Magic. He can control everything through Magic. His Magical Power is infinite, and only limited by his imagination. NORMAL GODS: *Kuzon Jr. - God of Justice *Ulysses -- A powerful Potentia, he is the God of Bandits. *Coraxo the Thunderer -- The God of Strength and Thunder. *??? -- God of Wrath. Keeps the good balanced in the Universe by annihilating the most wicked of evil. *Mahukami -- Nova Terran God of Magic. Creator of Nova Terra, all of it's species, and it's source of magic, mana. * ??? -- God of Treachery. Is able to convince anyone to convince their specific higher authority. Is known for his own treachery. *Star Serelinity -- God of Chi. Controls the Real Chi. Not Spiritual Chi, Ki Chi, Chakra Chi or whatever Chi. *Bisani Toribra -- God of Food. Has the largest store of food in the universe. Ignores Elyus's authority. *??? -- God of Saiyans. Influences, protects, and watches over all Saiyans. He is a symbol of power, hope, and unity for all Saiyans across the Universe. *Regenesis -- God of Regeneration. Master of Regeneration, to the extent where he is worshipped as a God of Regeneration. *Porungus -- God of Namekians. Controls (to some extent) and watches over namekians, their culture, and planet. *SS -- God of Gerudo. Recreated Rakuen and brought back the Gerudo race from extinction. * Thanatos -- Saiyan God of Death and Destruction. * Meledor -- God of Wisdom * Kereumos -- God of Logic * Ector -- God of Science * Jymm -- God of Ignorance * Nutsu -- Goddess of Gullibility RETIRED GODS: *Beerus -- former God of Destruction. Replaced by Loke. *Loke Kenshin -- former God of Destruction. Replaced by Ian. *Ian Cipher -- former God of Destruction. Replaced by Mezca. *Aremes -- former God of Life. Replaced by Nikad. *Mars' Mother -- former Goddess of Love. Replaced by unknown. *Mars' Father -- former God of Death. Replaced by Mars. *Heatusphus -- former Sub-God of Death. *Shinto -- former God of War. Replaced by Leogian. *Guatama -- former God of Time & Space. *Unknown amount from the past. GRAND SUPREME KAIOSHIN: *Shinkaku -- The Grand God King of the Worlds, rules over and protects the entire Universe, both Other World and the living world. The God of Creation, who provides the catalyst for life and planets to be born, occasionally divides and splits up planets, creates and transports new life-forms, and watches over everything. SUPREME KAIOSHIN: *Supreme Kai of Time -- The World King of Time, watches over the flow of time and makes sure that it's laws are not not broken. *Kibito Kai (Eastern Supreme Kai) *Old Kai (Northern Supreme Kai) GRAND KAIOSHIN: *Grand Kai KAIOSHIN: *King Kai (North Kai) *South Kai *East Kai *West Kai *Grand Kai MAKAIOSHIN: *Possibly Lucifer *Possibly Dabura, likely but never officially stated *Possibly Shula, likely but never officially stated *Possibly Towa MAKAIO: *Possibly Shula *Possibly Dabura MULTIVERSAL GODS: *'The Original Star Serelinity' - The strongest, physical, yet non-conceptual being. A variation of him, which is a Greater Kai, has moved here. *'Akoni' - The God which resides in Hell's Domain *'Mantura Cikguru -- Mentor of The Divine Asura' *'The Divine Asura' -- Deva Asura of the realms *'Untouched Sky Emperor' - Elemental Prime of Lightning Sky. Is technically a multiversal sub-sub Goddess, as she governs a more specific form of electricity, stealing that domain of control from her own universe patron Electric God when her Aura reached universal level. However, she is long past that particular limitation, and can technically rise to Alpha or even Creator level given time. *'Keihou Nanana' - That f*cking cheating bitch *'The Omnilocked' Gozed- Primordial Cosmic Being. In his true form, Gozed is atleast a multiversal being, with the scope of his power being felt throughout most, if not all of existence, to the point that the few who know him often mistake him for the actual concepts he controls: Time, Space, Energy and Matter. His power also spreads over to the Lookout Universe that he usually does not interfere with. Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lists Category:Lookout I/II Category:Gods